This invention relates to lasers and, particularly, to means for precisely manipulating the positions of a cylindrical microlens and a row of optical fiber waveguide input ends relative to an array of laser diodes so that the lens accurately directs light emerging from the diodes upon the fiber waveguide input ends so that it can be concentrated at the output ends of the waveguide for use in pumping a laser cavity. The invention is also directed to a simple manipulator having fine resolution reaching into the sub-micron range.
Various means are available for positioning components relative to others. Typically, such devices are too large for manipulating members of the size of laser diode arrays, cylindrical microlenses, and rows of fiber optic waveguides in the one to ten micron range. Such devices are also complex and expensive. Moreover, existing devices are frequently incapable of easily attaining resolutions in the micron or sub-micron range.
Consequently, it is a primary object of this invention is to avoid these difficulties.
Another object of the invention is to improve lasers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive means for manipulating the components of systems using laser diodes and fiber optical waveguides for pumping laser cavities.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from reading the detailed description to follow.